Display devices, such as televisions, can have a wide variety of display capabilities and characteristics, including high-definition capability, screen size, resolution, aspect ratio and so forth. To take advantage of these capabilities and characteristics, a user typically adjusts the display device upon initial set up of the media system which includes the display device. The selection of capabilities and characteristics during the initial set up is typically a time consuming process, and is often maintained by the user despite changes to the media system, such as implementation of a different set top box from a media service provider.
A user's adjustments to the display characteristics become a static feature that is applied by the display device to all media content presented thereon. This can result in failure to provide a desired or optimized viewing effect for certain media content.